Pink Diamonds Gems
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: Years ago their was a race of beings known as Gems they ruled over much of the universe until they came across a small planet in the far out of their range so they sent Pink Diamond the youngest of the diamonds to colonize it. then a war broke out pink diamonds most loyal subjects a small group called the voltron force did their best to defend their diamond. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Mage: hey Guys I love this AU and I a little shocked I haven't found more fanfcition for it.

Description: Years ago their was a race of beings known as Gems they ruled over much of the universe until they came across a small planet in the far out of their range so they sent Pink Diamond the youngest of the diamonds to colonize it. then a war broke out pink diamonds most loyal subjects a small group called the voltron force did their best to defend their diamond. But sadly they failed but as the war ended they where trapped on the planet their diamond had owned, this is their story about them and a little human who was so much like their diamond.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Voltron Legendary Defenders.

Character bio

Snowflake Obsidian/shiro

Peridot/Pidge

Purple Agate/ Keith and Lance

Citrine/ Hunk

* * *

Chapter 1

It was an average day ion the island of Hawaii and deep in the forest we find an old stone temple with a giant pink diamond floating above it. Them temple resembles a giant lion in the sitting position it had a large house in front of it connected to it. if you where to go inside you would see an average bungalow inside with a kitchen and a big table that would seat about six people, their was a couch and a few chairs along with a T.V. and a massive book shelf. Then their was a door that led to a bedroom that looked like ti belonged to a little girl done in shade of pink, blue, and white.

The only other thing in the buildings was a crystal pad sitting on the ground in front of a pale blue door with a pink diamond on it, the door had six gems on it resting along the outside of the diamond. their was a black circle at the top with specks of white running threw it, then on the left side was a red gem with a triangle cut, on the right their was green gem shaped like a triangle, on the bottom left was blue gem with a square cut, and on the bottom right thei was a yellow square.

The silence of the room was broken by the sound of the screen door opening and closing and a little girls in a pale blue dress walking into the house she was small about twelve years old with tan skin and pale grey hair. she walked into the house placing her blue backpack on the wooden table and went to the fridge to get a snack.

She opened the door to see a sandwich waiting for her with a note on it that read ' _Dear Allura, we had a mission come up and had to go out for a bit, we should be back shortly, remember to do all your home work sweetie - love Citrine'_

"Thanks Ciritne" said the little girl to herself smiling as he pulled the sandwich out of the fridge and grabbed a juice box to drink while she ate her snack.

After finishing her snake she started working on her homework anything she didn't know she set aside to have one of her guardians help her with. After she was done she sat on the couch and decided to watch some T.V while she waited for her guardians to come home, a few hours a bright light coming from the crystal pad drew the girl from her program and running over to stand in front jumping in place in excitement.

when the light faded four figure where standing the largest of the group was a being with a large build, he had solid black skin with stands of white running threw it. He had short black hair with a white tuff hanging in front of his face, he was dressed in a black jumpsuit with grey trim forming a v shape on his chest hich met at a pink diamond. He wore grey boots that come up to the top of his calf that end in a v shape the strange thing about him was he only had one arm where his right arm should be was a black stone like the one on the door.

Next was a gem who was only a few inches shorter then the black gem, he was a deep purple color with short wild hair, he wore a dark puple tunic with a V-neck which had a pink diamond on the end. He wore black tight pants that led into dark purple boots that strangest thing about him was he had four eyes the top two where blue and the bottom two where red he had two gems one on each shoulder.

Then their was a yellow man who was rather bulky he had short dark yellow hair, he had on a pale yellow long sleeve shirt with a dark yellow vest and med yellow pants and dark yellow boots he had a yellow square shaped gem that was in the center of his chest.

Lastly their was the shortest of the group she had a med green skin and pail yellow hair shaped like a triangle. she had a pale green shirt with long sleeves and a turtle neck she was wearing dark green cargo short and black converse, she had a green triangle shaped gem resting on she forehead.

"Hey guys how was the mission" asked Allura looking up at the gems.

"It went great Allura, how was your day" asked The Dark purple Gem smiling at the little human.

"It was good but I had a lot of homework to do." said Allura pouting slightly.

"Did you get all your homework done" asked the back Gem walking over to the kitchen.

"No, could you help me with it Peridot?" asked the little girl looking over to the green gem.

"Of course I will Allura, go get it and I'll go over it with you" said Peridot smilling down at the little girl.

"So sweetie what did you do in school today" asked the yellow walking over to the couch and taking a seat with the purple gem who was reading a book.

"We had a song writing assignment in music class where we had to right a song based of are lives" said Allure looking at the math problem that Peridot was helping her with.

"Oh what fun what did you righ your song about" asked the Yellow gem eating a sandwich on the couch.

"She can show us after she finishes her homework with Peridot" said the black gem.

"Oh would it kill you to relax Snowflake?" asked the Purple Gem.

" shut it Agate your the one who wanted to put her in school so that means she has to do the work the older humans give her" said Snowflake

"Would it kill you two not to argue in front of Allura" said the Yellow glaring at the two gems

"So if you take a two and multiply it by three then subtract the one what do you get?" asked Peridot

"Um five?" asked Allura

"Are you asking me or telling me" asked Peridot

"Telling you it's five" said Allura grinning up at the Gem

"That's right" said Peridot smiling at her little human

A little while later the odd family made their way to the couch and chairs and each took a seat, Allura took out her little guitar and began to strum.

 _"If you evil and you on the rise you can count on the five of use taken you down, cause where good and evil never beets us will win the fight then go out for pizzas-" sang Allura "-We are pink diamonds gems, will always save the day, and if you think we can't will always find a way, that's why the people of this world believe in Snowflake, purple Agate, Peritdot, Citrine, and Allura!"_ by the end of the song the gems where grinning and cheering for an anchor making the little girl blush.

"But I have one question, what's with the part about pizza" asked Snowflake

"Well you guys like pizza even if some of you don't eat it but hey" said the little girl shrugging her shoulders.

The group was interrupted form their moments of relaxation by the ground suddenly shaking and a loud roar coming from outside. The gems made their outside to see a massive creature made out of magma it wasn't very large but it was causing large amounts of damage as it was making its way towards them.

"Agate stay here and keep Allura safe" said Snowflake as he made his way towards the monster his gem started glowing and a clawed arm that looked like it was made of energy.

Behind him Citrine and Peridot summoned their weapons, Cirtine summoning a large war hammer and Peridot summoning a circular object that she used to start blasting the creature with green bolts.

"Peridot any ideas on how to take this thing down?" asked Snowflake holding back a punch from the creature with his energy fist.

with Allura and Purple Agate

"What should we do we have to help them" said Allura watching the fight.

"'We' aren't doing anything you aren't getting involved, I'm going to open the temple door to my room and your going to stay their while I help the others their going to need my water ability" said Agate looking down at the little girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Mage: hey Guys I love this AU and I a little shocked I haven't found more fanfcition for it.

Description: Years ago their was a race of beings known as Gems they ruled over much of the universe until they came across a small planet in the far out of their range so they sent Pink Diamond the youngest of the diamonds to colonize it. then a war broke out pink diamonds most loyal subjects a small group called the voltron force did their best to defend their diamond. But sadly they failed but as the war ended they where trapped on the planet their diamond had owned, this is their story about them and a little human who was so much like their diamond.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Voltron Legendary Defenders.

Character bio

Snowflake Obsidian/shiro

Peridot/Pidge

Purple Agate/ Keith and Lance

Citrine/ Hunk

Spinal/Keith

Blue Topaz/Lance

* * *

Chapter 2

Making their way into the house Agate opened the door to a room that was a decked out in purple with crystals hanging from the ceiling over a large round bed in the middle of what looked like a frozen fountain.

"I'll be right back, don't go wandering off, Promise?" asked holding up a pinky Allura looked at the pinky and wrapped her own pinky around it.

"Promise" said Allua.

When the door closed Allura made her way to the bed and grabbed own of the many books lying around, as she read her book she started to fall asleep and before long she was fast asleep in the large bed, she was woken up a few hours later by Agate coming in threw the door.

"How did it go?" Allura rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Everything's fine little one, no one was hurt I just came to get you is all." said Agate picking up the little human and walking out of his room.

Walking into the room Allura spotted all her friends sitting around the living room, Looking up from where he was sitting Snowflake smiled at the little human gesturing for her to sit next to them.

jumping out of Agates arms she walked over to the large gem and sat between him and Peridot, "So I hear you fell asleep on us little human" said Snowflake smirking when he noticed Allura blushing in embarrassment.

"I was not I was just resting my eyes, you know I don't go to sleep with out a story about you guys" said the little girl looking up at her guardians.

"Well alright then which one would you like to hear?" asked Peridot

"I want to here about how Purple Agate Got together" said Allura looking at the purple gem

"Well it happened a few years before the war for earth broke out and we where serving under pink diamond" said Agate

flashback

We find are selves in a massive throne room with a giant pink women with wild pink hair and a pink diamond on her stomach she was watching as a short green gem was arguing with a tall black gem. looking away she looked over to the smallest gems in her court a Spinal and a blue topaz sat and talked on the far side of the room it was rather peaceful, but the peace was broken by the warp pad being activated and a large yellow gem running forward stopping in front of her throne.

"Citrine what's wrong?" asked the pink gem

"My diamond you will never believe the news going around the blue diamond district" said Citrine

"What happened is Blue alright" asked Pink Diamond sitting up in her seat

"she's fine but the rebels did make an attack on the sky arena a few hours ago, no one was killed though" said Citrine

"Well was that it, Citrine these attacks are happening more and more it's not very surprising." said Pink Diamond slumping in her seat

"It's about two different Gems fusing my diamond!" said Citrine rushing the sentence out then covering his mouth

the silence in the throne room was almost deafening until Pink Diamond started laughing.

"That's amazing who where they what happened?" asked the pink Diamond

"My Diamond your not angry?" asked Citrine surprised

"What no why would I be angry this is great news" said Pink Diamond

"Well my diamond you seem to be the only one who thinks that the entire Blue district is in an uproar, the two gems that fused even fled and are now hiding on earth somewhere after Blue diamond gave the order for one of them to be shattred." said Citrine

"How could she do that, she never cared when the two of us would-never mind, Citrine" said Pink Diamond

"Yes my diamond?" asked Citrine

"Do you know the current location of the gems?" asked Pink Diamond

"No my diamond" said Citrine

"Very well then please leave I need to speak with spinal and blue topaz alone for a moment." said Pink Diamond

"Yes my diamond" said citrine, obsidian, and peridot leaving the room

"You wanted to see use my diamond" asked Spinal

"Yes spinal, topaz I know you too have grown rather close these past years." said Pink Diamond smiling when she noticed the blush spreadin over the the two small gems faces.

"My diamond are you suggesting, that we fuse we don't know what will happen." said Spinal not noticing the look of hurt coming over Topazes face.

"While that may be true it could be something wonderful" said Pink Diamond

"Well I don't think I want to take that risk" said Spinal

The room was silent for a while till Topaz decided to speak "Would it really be so bad" asked Topaz looking at Spinal

"Blue you cant be serious" said Spinal looking at his partner.

"We don't what could happen we could be so happy and strong and help are friends" said Topaz

"Well I think your being stupid and stubborn an not thinking this through" said Spinal, he quickly regretted his words when he saw the look of hurt come over his partners face.

"I would be having Peridot do some research of course" said Pink Diamond hoping to nip the growing anger in the bud.

"It doesn't matter I don't want to fuse with him" said Topaz leaving the room.

"I hope your happy" said Pink diamond looking at Spinal, he couldn't understand why Topaz was so angry didn't he see the risk.

"why is he so angry, I just want to protect him" said Spinal looking at his diamond.

"Well that wasn't what I was hearing and I'm sure he didn't hear it either" said Pink Diaomond

"But my diamond I don't want to hurt him." said Spinal

"Then tell him you tiny little spit fire" said Pink Diamond grinning

"Yes my diamond" said Spinal running out of the throne room, leaving a starry eyed diamond behind.

Unfortunately Topaz was avoiding Spinal when ever Spinal entered a room coming back from a mission Topaz would leave to consult with the Bimuths who where building some of the gem structures on Earth.

Well after weeks of not seeing each other Pink diamond had enough, she set up a fake mission that would have Blue Topaz and Spinal forced to see each other.

a few days later

We open with two warp pads activating and a figure coming from each of them, the first to look up was Spinal who was looking at Topaz with hope in his chest.

When Topaz saw Spinal though he turned to leave not wanting to see the red gem

"Blue wait" said Spinal coming up behind the blue gem, "What going to tell me you don't want to work with me anymore?" asked Topaz

"No Topaz let me explain, the reason I said those things was because I was scared" said Spinal

"Scared, you , you can't expect me to believe that can you," said Topaz "Nothing scares you".

"that's not true their is one thing that scares me more than anything in this universe?" asked Spinal

"What?" asked Topaz wanting to hear the answer.

"The thought of losing you and that's why I was scared to fuse with you because I never want to loose you" said Spinal taking Topazes hands into his own.

"Really?" asked Topaz

"Really." said spinal smiling at the blue gem resting his forehead on his own.

the silence was broken by the duo smilling and beginning to laugh, the laughter continued even as a white light encircled the duo and the two laughing voices became one.

Standing in their place stood a figure with red and blue hair and clothes that looked like they where nothing but patchwork some longer in places and short in others.

"So this is fusion" said the new being looking at his hands getting used to his body, looking threw his memories he looked for who he is now. Ounce he figured that out he made his way to the nearby mirror and began shapshifting his clothes so the don't look so crazy.

He changed his clothes to look like a form fitting dark blue shirt with holes over the area where his gems where. and wore dark red pants that went into a pair of knee high black boots. He looked at his four eyes and thought back on how other gems outside his diamonds court reacted, he summoned a visor over his eyes tha from his noes outward looked like two diamonds. (like sugilite's visor).

Ounce he was done he made himself to the throne room where his diamonds and friend had gathered to talk about there days. When they opened the door the conversation going on was stopped when they caught site of him. Uncomfortable with the stairs he was receiving from his two halves friends, the gem made his way into the throne room and salutied to his diamond.

"Who are you Gem and why are you here" asked Pink Diamond not seeing that this gem had two gem stones on his body.

"My diamond my name if Purple Agate I am a fusion of your gems Spinal and Blue Topaz" said the gem taking of visor and looking at his diamond.

When Pink Dimond heard this she had mixed feeling on was absolout joy another was suspicion thinking this gem may be lying, she looked the gem over then noticed where his gems where.

"Prove it what is the symbol I have chosen for by most trusted gems?" asked Pink Diamond

"An earth lion my diamond" said Agate Smilling

Extreme joy filled Pink Diamond hearing the answer, this was her boys the ones she had to protect when her sister wanted to shatter them for being smaller then average. The two that had brought her so much joy in her life along side her other gems, her children, the gems who protected her, gems who she would give her own life for.

"Oh my word, this is wonderful news tell me how to you feel, what's it like, are you happy!" asked Pink Diamond firing of questions a mile a minute wanting to know everything while the others where cheering when they heard the good news.

"We must celebrate this momentous occasion!" said Pink Diamond looking at her voltron gems.

"Citrine send a message to the rest of pink diamond district and tell them that tonight we will be celebrating a new member of are family" said Pink Diamond.

Flashback ends

"And that's pretty much it" said Purple agate looking at the little human who was looking at her guardian in awe.

"So fusions like you weren't always around" said Alllura

"Right we where the second fusion to appear before the war that was ever known about" said Agate

"That's so cool!" said Allura jumping up and down in her seat

"Yes it is now its time for you to go to bed" said Agate picking up the little human making his way to her room while the others staied behind.

"No why do I have to go to bed" asked Allura

"Because you have school tomorrow and you humans act weird when you don't get your sleep" said agate putting Allura in her bed.

"Hey Agate." asked Allura trying to get the gems attention

"Yes Allura?" responded Agate

"What happened to Pink diamond" asked Allura noticing how Agate stiffened and turned away.

"I don't think your old enough to know that Allua, maybe when your older" said Agate

"Oh okay hey um Agate" asked Allura wanting to ask something else before going to bed

"Yes" responded Agate

"Do you think Pink Diamond would have liked me?" asked Allura yawning afterword's

"Pink Diamond loved all of earth humans but I think out of all of them she would have loved you most" said Agate answering the question honestly.

"Good night Allura sleep tight" said Agate making his way to the door.

"Good night Agate" said Allura falling asleep after closing the door Agate made his way into the living room when he entered thought the other gems could tell something was wrong.

"She asked again didn't she" said Snowflake looking at the purple gem.

All Agate could do was nod his head before he started crying collapsing on his knees, the others got up from their seats and gathered around their friend to comfort him in a hug.

"I miss her" said Agate crying into Snowflakes shoulder.

"I know so do we" said Snowflake running his fingers threw the purple hair of his friend.

"what are we going to do, we need to tell her at some point" said Peridot looking to Snowflake for answers.

"How do are we going to do that?" asked Citrine looking at Peridot

"How are we supposed to tell her that the gem she looks up to was shattered by the very person she created" said snowflake

"I hope she got what she deserved" said Agate

"Knowing her" started Peridot but she left the sentence unfinished.

"I hope she was corrupted" said Agate

"You don't mean that, you've said that it was a fate you wouldn't wish on anyone" said Citrine looking at his Agate with sad eyes

"He's right you may act like it doesn't bother you but we see how sad you are after we bubble the gems" said Snowflake

"Who cares that miserable excuse for a Quartz Shattered are diamond, she shattred her, She shattred are mother" said Agate tears running down his four eyes. The others joining him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mage: hey Guys I love this AU and I a little shocked I haven't found more fanfcition for it.

Description: Years ago their was a race of beings known as Gems they ruled over much of the universe until they came across a small planet in the far out of their range so they sent Pink Diamond the youngest of the diamonds to colonize it. then a war broke out pink diamonds most loyal subjects a small group called the voltron force did their best to defend their diamond. But sadly they failed but as the war ended they where trapped on the planet their diamond had owned, this is their story about them and a little human who was so much like their diamond.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Voltron Legendary Defenders.

Character bio

Snowflake Obsidian/shiro

Peridot/Pidge

Purple Agate/ Keith and Lance

Citrine/ Hunk

Spinal/Keith

Blue Topaz/Lance

* * *

previously on Pink Diamond Gems

"She asked again didn't she" said Snowflake looking at the purple gem.

All Agate could do was nod his head before he started crying collapsing on his knees, the others got up from their seats and gathered around their friend to comfort him in a hug.

"I miss her" said Agate crying into Snowflakes shoulder.

"I know so do we" said Snowflake running his fingers threw the purple hair of his friend.

"what are we going to do, we need to tell her at some point" said Peridot looking to Snowflake for answers.

"How do are we going to do that?" asked Citrine looking at Peridot

"How are we supposed to tell her that the gem she looks up to was shattered by the very person she created" said snowflake

"I hope she got what she deserved" said Agate

"Knowing her" started Peridot but she left the sentence unfinished.

"I hope she was corrupted" said Agate

"You don't mean that, you've said that it was a fate you wouldn't wish on anyone" said Citrine looking at his Agate with sad eyes

"He's right you may act like it doesn't bother you but we see how sad you are after we bubble the gems" said Snowflake

"Who cares that miserable excuse for a Quartz Shattered are diamond, she shattred her, She shattred are mother" said Agate tears running down his four eyes. The others joining him.

* * *

Chapter 3 opening

 _"If you evil and you on the rise you can count on the five of use taken you down" sang Snowflake_

 _" cause where good and evil never beets us" sang Peridot_

 _"will win the fight then go out for pizzas-" sang Citrine_

 _"-We are pink diamonds gems, will always save the day, " sang Agate_

 _"and if you think we can't will always find a way" sang Allura_

 _"that's why the people of this world believe in Snowflake, purple Agate, Peritdot, Citrine, and Allura!" sang the whole group_

 _Chapter 3_

The next day after the pink diamond incident as the gems where calling it we find are gems and little human sitting around the table some like Allura and Citrine where eating breakfast, while Peridot watched in disgust. While Agate and Obsidian where talking over tea.

"So Allura how'd you sleep last night?" asked Citrine

"Great I dreamed I was a gem and was serving with Pink Diamond like you guys" said Allura grinning from ear to ear.

The gems all smiled at this news hearts filling with pried that their charge loved their diamond having not even met her in person.

"Well as much as I would love to hear more about this you need to get you to school" said Agate getting up from his seat.

"Oh um Agate I almost forgot, today was bring your parent to school day and I was hoping youd come today" said Allura looking up at the taller gem.

"Well I don't see why not I'm not on patrol today"said Agate putting the dishes in the sink.

After the dishes where washed and Allura was dressed the duo made their way to the car outside the house.

A short drive later

Pulling up to the school Allura went to Agate made his way up to the building with Allura next to him, making their way to the front desk the secretary looked up and smiled having met Agate before.

"Hello Mr. Agate how are you to day?" asked the secretary .

"I'm fin thank you, Allura said their was a bring you parent to school day?" said Agate

"Yes that's right, we do this ounce every year to talk to the student about what they do" said the secretary

"Oh well alright then, would you give us a moment please" said Agate

Taking Allura aside Agate drooped to his knees to look Allura in the eyes.

"Allura why didn't you tell me about this, I thought this was going to be like a PTA meeting" said Agate looking into Alluras eyes.

"Well I wanted to show you off to the other kids in class, I know you would be more willing to do this then the others" said Allura looking down.

"Allura while I'm sure this is important to you, but you should have told me the whole truth" said Agate

"I'm Sorry Agate" said Allura looking at her shoes.

"Oh My diamond give me strength" said Agate "Okay ill do it."

"Yay!, thank you thank you thank you" said Allura wrapping her hands around Agates kneck ignoring the secretary who trying her hardest to keep from laughing at the cute scene.

a little bit later.

"Thank you mister Okta for telling us about the world of insurance" said the teacher looking at her class.

"Next up will be Mr. Agate Allura's Guardian" said the teacher.

Getting up from his chair Agate made his way to the front of the room.

"Hello every one my name is Purple Agate and I work at the local market selling produce" said Agate looking at the class who seemed to be bored.

"But when I'm not doing that I work with my friend Alluras other guardians and work on stopping creatures that would other wise hurt the people on this island" said Agate watching some of the student perk up.

"As many of you know their are several large creatures that have bee known to attack and or come into town and cause some trouble right?" asked Agate

"well it's me and my friends that take care of them and make sure they don't cause any trouble for you and your family" said Agate the group of childrens eyes widening.

Agate was about to take his seat when the hand of a little boy with red hair and tan skin raised his hand."

"Yes do you have a question?" asked Agate looking at the small human boy.

"Yeah um, are you human?" asked the boy

"well in all honesty, no" said Agate

"Then how can Allura be your child" asked the little boy.

"Coran that's not a polite thing to ask" said the teacher.

"No no, it's fine I swear," said Agate lcoming down the teacher "you see Coran me and my friend took in Allura and raise her as are own child like your parents care for you."

After that Agate answered a few of the other question the children had then afterwards went with the other parents to the staff room to have coffee and donates. where Agate took a seat next to one of Allura's teachers Ms. Mona

"So Mr. Agate how are things at home?" asked Ms. Mona

"Just fine thank you actually just yesterday Allura was telling us about the song writing assignment she had been assigned" said Agate

"Oh really does she talk about school often?" asked Ms. Mona

"Oh yes I'm glad I convinced Snowflake to Enroll her here" said Agate

"You say that like you had another alternative" said one of the parents looking at the gem with a raised brow.

"Well we did, one of my friends Peridot is more than capable of teaching her" said Agate

"Peridot that's the green on right" asked the teacher not having met Alluras other guardians very often.

"Yes that's her, she didn't see the point in sending her but Citrine and I thought it would be better for her to be around other humans" said Agate

"I can understand with her being able to teach her why send her to humans who you don't know personally" said Ms. Mona smiling before a thought crossed her mind.

"Um sorry for the sudden change of topic but may I run something by you" asked Mrs Mona

"Sure what is it?" asked Agate

"well the other day in art class we told the students to draw a picture of their family you know mom, dad, and grandparents" started the teacher "but when Allura got to the part where she would draw her grandparents all she drew was a large pink diamond."

"Oh well understandable we've never shown Allura pictures of are mom" said Agate

"Really why is that?" asked Ms. Mona

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm not sure really," said Agate deep in thought "I guess with all the stories we tell her about are mother the thought of showing her what she looked like never really seemed to cross are minds."

"Plus she never did meet her while she was alive" said Agate

"Well that's understandable, but why a pink diamond?" asked

"well that's because that's what are mother was a pink diamond" said Agate telling the teacher like it was the most common thing in the world.

"oh alright than" said Ms. Mona accepting the answer like no big deal.

"It must be nice not having to worry about Allura health" said one other parents.

"What makes you say that?" asked Agate

"Well you've scene her hair that's not a natural color for a child to have" said the parent

"Are you trying to imply that we can't take care of Allua?" asked Agate trying to control his temper

"But isn't that hard with you not being human?" asked a one of the parents who was wearing a suit.

"Not at all, my friends and I have been on earth for a very long time and are more than capable of taking care of Allura and making sure she stays healthy" said Agate looking at the human feeling the mistrust coming from the human.

"And as far as her hair color goes it's always been like that" said Agate

The room was quiet for some time no one having anything further to say on the matter


	4. Chapter 4

Mage: hey Guys I love this AU and I a little shocked I haven't found more fanfcition for it.

Description: Years ago their was a race of beings known as Gems they ruled over much of the universe until they came across a small planet in the far out of their range so they sent Pink Diamond the youngest of the diamonds to colonize it. then a war broke out pink diamonds most loyal subjects a small group called the voltron force did their best to defend their diamond. But sadly they failed but as the war ended they where trapped on the planet their diamond had owned, this is their story about them and a little human who was so much like their diamond.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Voltron Legendary Defenders.

Character bio

Snowflake Obsidian/shiro

Peridot/Pidge

Purple Agate/ Keith and Lance

Citrine/ Hunk

Spinal/Keith

Blue Topaz/Lance

* * *

peviously on Pink Diamond Gems

"Are you trying to imply that we can't take care of Allua?" asked Agate trying to control his temper

"But isn't that hard with you not being human?" asked a one of the parents who was wearing a suit.

"Not at all, my friends and I have been on earth for a very long time and are more than capable of taking care of Allura and making sure she stays healthy" said Agate looking at the human feeling the mistrust coming from the human.

"And as far as her hair color goes it's always been like that" said Agate

The room was quiet for some time no one having anything further to say on the matter

* * *

Chapter 4 opening

 _"If your evil and you on the rise you can count on the five of use taken you down" sang Snowflake_

 _" cause where good and evil never beets us" sang Peridot_

 _"will win the fight then go out for pizzas-" sang Citrine_

 _"-We are pink diamonds gems, will always save the day, " sang Agate_

 _"and if you think we can't will always find a way" sang Allura_

 _"that's why the people of this world believe in Snowflake, purple Agate, Peritdot, Citrine, and Allura!"_ _sang the whole group_

 _Chapter 4_

The rest of the day was spent with some of the teachers leaving to go to work and others staying to spend time with their kids at school. Sadly Agate wasn't able to stay long seeing as Peridot gave him a call saying they found a monster up in the mountains.

After telling the teacher he needed to leave he waved to Allura and left to make his way home to the warp pad. Making his way into the house he checked his phoun for the location then made his way threw the warp stream.

Landing ona mountain top hes greeted with the scene of his friends fighting a massive pink snake like creature. Drawing out his weapon long bladed spear, Rushing forward he landed on the creatures head and made a stab for his head but the serpent swung his head and sent agate away landing on his feat than started running around the serpent firing water bullets out of the spear tip.

"Peridot got anything on this thing" asked Agate

"Yeah, its serpent like structure is similar to an earth serpant so use your fire ability." said Agate

"On it" said Agate focusing on his spear causing the blade to be immersed in fire. Running forward the Group watched at the snake was trying to dodge and avoid the fire. But made a mistake and Snowflake managed to pin it's tail to the ground while Agate performed the final blow causing to fill with smoke and a pink gem to fall on the ground, Walking over to the Gem Citrine put the gem in a yellow bubble.

"Nice work Agate" said Peridot coming over to he gems.

"How was school with Allura" asked Citrine sending off the bubble.

"It was going well till I was told it was carrier day" said Agate

"Ouch" said Peridot wincing like she just got punched.

"How was it" asked Peridot.

"it was fine I guess till I was asked if I was human" said Agate glaring at his friends who started laughing.

"what did.. you.. you.. tell them" asked Snowflake between laughter

"What do you think I told him." said Agate sounding exasperated.

"Any way how did it go" asked Citrine coming down from his laughter

"Well the day was going just fine until I was asked if I knew the Proper way of taking care of Allura" said Agate, this caused the others to sober up instantly not liking what they where hearing.

"What did they mean by that" asked Peridot looking at Agate with a glair.

Agate began filling in the group on the events of the day from when he got to school to when the parents made the comment about how he raised Allura.

"Oh that makes me so mad" said Peridot trying to control her anger at the humans.

"You know this isn't the first time I've heard bad things about us raising Allura" said Snowfake looking at the group.

"What do you think we should do we can't just leave this is are home, and it's not like theirs anymore lion temples on earth." said Agate looking at Snowfake.

"Not to mention we need to find a way to move all the bubbles" said Peridt summoning her data pad and going threw data.

"Not to mention we would need to talk to the people of any near by city if we move" said Citrine

"Hang on I think I found something it's an website called 'keep beach city weird'" said Peridot going threw the information ",it talks about four people who live in a near by temple"

"Why should this matter humans tend to live in temples all around earth" said Snowflake

"But do those humans have purple, red, and pale white skin?" asked Peridot showing her a picture of four figures ona tall women in a red, and black jump suit with a big square afro, next was tall pale women with peach colored hair and an oval shaped gem resting on her fourhead, next was a short woman with grey hair and purple skin with a gem peeking out of the front of her shirt, lastly was a little human boy who was wearing a red shirt with a yellow star"

"Their no way" said Agate taking the Data pad from Peridots hand

"What's wrong other than the fact their members of the rebellion, judging by the star on their clothes." said Citrine lookin over Agates shoulder.

"That tall gem is the same fusion that would fight next to rose quartz , should now I fought her enough times during the war" said Agate

"So their alive, and they live in a town that aware of them" said Citrine

"No, don't even think about it " said Agate glaring at Citrine.

"Agate may be it would be a good idea maybe we could settle on a middle ground." said Snowflake

"You can if you ant but I won't have anything to do with those traitors" said Agate

"Calm down Agate, we never said we where going to meet them, but we need to figure something out, look" said Snowflake pointing to the little boy in the picture.

"Who is little human do you think" asked Snowflake.


	5. Chapter 5

Mage: hey Guys I love this AU and I a little shocked I haven't found more fanfcition for it.

Description: Years ago their was a race of beings known as Gems they ruled over much of the universe until they came across a small planet in the far out of their range so they sent Pink Diamond the youngest of the diamonds to colonize it. then a war broke out pink diamonds most loyal subjects a small group called the voltron force did their best to defend their diamond. But sadly they failed but as the war ended they where trapped on the planet their diamond had owned, this is their story about them and a little human who was so much like their diamond.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Voltron Legendary Defenders.

Character bio

Snowflake Obsidian/shiro

Peridot/Pidge

Purple Agate/ Keith and Lance

Citrine/ Hunk

Spinal/Keith

Blue Topaz/Lance

* * *

previously on Pink Diamond Gems

"Agate maybe it would be a good idea maybe we could settle on a middle ground." said Snowflake

"You can if you want but I won't have anything to do with those traitors" said Agate

"Calm down Agate, we never said we where going to meet them, but we need to figure something out, look" said Snowflake pointing to the little boy in the picture.

"Who is this little human do you think" asked Snowflake.

* * *

Chapter 4 opening

 _"If you evil and you on the rise you can count on the five of use taken you down" sang Snowflake_

 _" cause where good and evil never beets us" sang Peridot_

 _"will win the fight then go out for pizzas-" sang Citrine_

 _"-We are pink diamonds gems, will always save the day, " sang Agate_

 _"and if you think we can't will always find a way" sang Allura_

 _"that's why the people of this world believe in Snowflake, purple Agate, Peritdot, Citrine, and Allura!" sang the whole group_

 _Chapter 4_

Gems may not need to sleep but that doesn't stop Agate he finds comfort in his dreams most of the time he dreams of when he would sit with his diamond and others would be where he was introducing his little Allura to his diamond. But their are time, times when he dreams of the war and all the awful things that happened tonight though, tonight he dreams about the day it happened the day his diamond was shattered.

"Dream/memory"

The ship was making it's way to earth and Pink Diamond was sitting in her palanquin with her voltron force surrounding her on all sides, along with a few other of her Gems such as a jasper with it's gem on her nose and a ruby with its gem in place of her eye along with a few others.

"My Diamond are you sure this is a good idea if what that Sapphire said is true then the rebels are waiting for us." said Snowflake looking up to his diamond.

"Yes I'm sure Snow this fighting must end if we are to continue the colony" said Pink Diamond

"My diamond I mean no disrespect but what do you wish to do if this gets violent?" asked Peridot

"You are to hold off the fighters while I speak to the leader Rose Quartz" said Pink diamond

Little did they know those would be the last worlds they would ever hear their diamond say to them ever again.

'CRACK'

The sound was heard threw out the entire clearing, Agate turned away from his fighting with the fusion Garnet to turn towards the sound of the crack thinking it was the rose Quartz. But What he saw made his stomach jump into his throat, their before his very eyes was his diamond and Rose Quartz only His diamond had a sword going threw her abdomen, no threw her gem she slowly lifted her hand towards the quartz and placed it on her cheek before the tall tale poof of a physical form dispersing was heard.

Suddenly something snapped in Agate and he rushed away from Garnet towards his target, towards Rose Quartz.

"Murderer!" shouted Agate Attacking Rose who blocked his attack with her sword.

"She left me no choice she can't build her colony here and destroy the earth." said Rose Blocking or dodging his attacks.

"You traitor!" shouted Agate making a stab for her gem only to be blocked by a pearl.

"Rose get out of here will-" she was cut off by Agate's hand wrapping around her throat and squeezing till she poofed. Continuing his attack Agate was joined by the Jasper and they both fought Rose till her back up came to help a Bismuth and the fusion, while they where held back by the duo Rose made a grab for the pearl.

"Retreat!" shouted Rose ounce Pearl was in hand, before Agate or the others could get even close to Her Rose Quartz and the rebellion disappeared.

After the enemy left and rush of adrenalin from fighting disappeared the gems realized what had truly happened they made their way to Citrine who was holding the shards of a large pink gem. No one spoke what do you say in this situation then it happened the first tear of many fell then another, and another before long every one was openly weeping. Agate leaned on Jaspers shoulder and felt the gem wrap her arm around him and joined him in his sorrow, of loosing the only being that would love every last on of them all the of the imperfect gem all of the discolored all the rejects.

Time skip

Their was a funeral of sorts The gems met in the center of homeworld where all the districts meet all of them stone faced as they listened to White, Blue and Yellow diamond say a few words about Pink Diamond. sadly fusions where not allowed at the funeral so Spinal and Topaz where present next to jasper who had her hand on Topazes head in a show of comfort while Snowflake did the same with Spinal.

After the service the gems of pink Diamond District made their way to their homes to gather their few belonging before heading towards their new districts. Topaz being a tactician was sent to Blue Diamond so serve and discuses battle plans with Spinal appointed his personal guard, Peridot and Citrine where sent to Yellow diamond to help make weapons for the war efforts. Finally Snowflake was sent to White Diamond and appointed as a general and would be leading troops in the first battle for earth.

With Topaz

"As you can see my diamond if we cut the rebels off here we would cutting off one of their major supply roots" said Topaz showing his new diamond his latest plane help stop the rebels.

"Very good Blue Topaz your work has exceeded my expectations have your Spinal deliver these planes to General Jasper on earth." said Blue Diamond.

"Yes my diamond" said Topaz gathering the planes and making his way towards the exit to give the planes to Spinal.

"Hey" said Spinal greeting his fusion partner.

"Hey, you need to deliver these planes to general Jasper on earth" said Topaz handing the planes over.

"Gotcha, hey it's okay will be together permanently again someday" said Spinal wiping a tear from Topazes eye.

"I love you" said Topaz

"I love you to" said Spinal making his way towards the warp pad.

with Spinal

Making his way threw the diamond war camp he began searching for Jasper making his way to the main battle tent Spinal entered to find Jasper looking over a war map that had the locations of current bases for both sides of the war.

"Spinal what are you doing here?" asked Jasper lookig up from the battle planes.

"I was given orders by blue diamond to drop off these interception orders made by Topaz" said Spinal

"Great, how is he by the way?" asked Jasper looking consirned.

"Not good the lose of pink diamond, and being unable to form agate has been hard on him" said Spinal

"I normally can't stand the idea of fusion but what you two have is special pluse I liked having Agate around" said Jasper

"Same if only we could be helping you here then it's your orders weather we could fuse of not" said Spinal looking down.

"Wait a minute that's it Spinal your a genius!" said Jasper coming up next to Spinal.

"I am, how?" asked Spinal

"I could tell Blue diamond it would be better for the tactician to be here so we don't waist time on warping" said Jasper

"Oh I get it and with the troops here being of pink diamond court." said Spinal catching up to Jaspers plan

"Then no one bats an eye seeing Agate again hell most of them will be ecstatic to see him." said Jasper.

"Great so what do we do first?" asked Spinal


	6. Chapter 6

Mage: hey Guys I love this AU and I a little shocked I haven't found more fanfcition for it.

Description: Years ago their was a race of beings known as Gems they ruled over much of the universe until they came across a small planet in the far out of their range so they sent Pink Diamond the youngest of the diamonds to colonize it. then a war broke out pink diamonds most loyal subjects a small group called the voltron force did their best to defend their diamond. But sadly they failed but as the war ended they where trapped on the planet their diamond had owned, this is their story about them and a little human who was so much like their diamond.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Voltron Legendary Defenders.

Character bio

Snowflake Obsidian/shiro

Peridot/Pidge

Purple Agate/ Keith and Lance

Citrine/ Hunk

Spinal/Keith

Blue Topaz/Lance

* * *

previously on Pink Diamond Gems

"I could tell Blue diamond it would be better for the tactician to be here so we don't waist time on warping" said Jasper

"Oh I get it and with the troops here being of pink diamond court." said Spinal catching up to Jaspers plan

"Then no one bats an eye seeing Agate again hell most of them will be ecstatic to see him." said Jasper.

"Great so what do we do first?" asked Spinal

* * *

Chapter 6 opening

 _"If you evil and you on the rise you can count on the five of use taken you down" sang Snowflake_

 _" cause where good and evil never beets us" sang Peridot_

 _"will win the fight then go out for pizzas-" sang Citrine_

 _"-We are pink diamonds gems, will always save the day, " sang Agate_

 _"and if you think we can't will always find a way" sang Allura_

 _"that's why the people of this world believe in Snowflake, purple Agate, Peritdot, Citrine, and Allura!" sang the whole group_

 _Chapter 6_

with Topaz

Topaz was making his way to the crypt of his true diamond when he stopped at the doors and heard what he thought was crying, opening the door Topaz was shocked to find Blue diamond crying at the crypt of his diamond.

"My diamond?" asked Topaz

"Oh, Blue Topaz what are you doing here?" asked Blue covering her eyes quickly not wanting to look weak in front of one of her subjects.

"The same reason you are my diamond, to greave" said Topaz

"Oh, I didn't think any of her gems missed her that much judging by how you all hold you selves" said Blue diamond looking down at the gem.

"We, are managing the pain to the best of are ability some are to distracted by fighting to notice the pain or to even act upon it" said Topaz stopping to stand by Blues leg.

"while those in my position wait till where out of site of you and the other higher ranking gems to show are grief" said Topaz in a neutral tone.

Blue was in shock where things really this bad that gems couldn't even process their grief, true theirs a war going on but still.

"Tell me Topaz how close where you and Pink Diamond" asked Blue

"Very close my diamond all of use where actually" said Topaz "when we weren't doing are jobs we would join Pink Diamond in her chambers and just enjoy each others company"

"That sounds nice." said Blue diamond "Would you care to join me"

"I woul like that very much my diamond" said Topaz

The pair of gems sat in silence for the longest time just relaxing and remembering their own wonderful memories of the gem who brought joy to both of their lives.

A few hours later we find the pair in the throne room waiting on the return of Spinal and the news he brings.

"My diamond I have returned with news" said Spinal coming into the room saluting his diamond.

"Spinal, what news do you bring from the front?" asked Blue Diamond

"All is going well at the moment but general Jasper says that it would be best to have Topaz their with them" said Spinal looking at his diamond.

"Oh how so?" asked Blue

"The generals say that by having the tactician their it would save valuable time that we would be wasting on using the warps." said Spinal looking at Topaz

"Hmm I can see your reasoning for this but you'd be putting are best tactician in direct line of attack." said Blue Diamond

"True but he'd have myself and several others protecting him personally" said Spinal

"Give me some times to think about this and I shall give you my answer within the hour" said Blue diamond.

Outside with Topaz and Spinal

"what going on?" asked Topaz rounding on Spinal pushing him towards the corner and out of site.

"Jasper want's us to be happy and is looking for a reason for us to be together as Agate" said Spinal

Topaz couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face their was a chance that they could be together, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend it took all his strength not to fuse right then and their.

When they went back into the throne room they saluted their diamond.

"I have reached a discussion" said Blue Diamond

"I have decided that for the sake of homeworld I shall send you Blue Topaz to earth to help with the war" said Blue diamond

"Very well my diamond" said the gems saluting then walking out of the room after being dismissed.

On earth/Diamond Camp

The minute the duo landed on earth the two gems made their way towards the main tent where they found Jasper, a ruby and an amethyst.

"Spinal, Topaz I'm glad your here" said Jasper smirking at the two smaller gems

"So are we, but where not the only ones your going to be happy to see are we?" asked Topaz taking Spinals hand in his own then before the groups eyes Purple Agate came into being smiling with tears of joy running down his face.

"Agate it's good to see you again" said Jasper smiling at the fusion.

"It's good to see you to Jasper it's great to be back" said Agate.

end dream

Agate woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door, walking over to the door he opened it to find Peridot looking at him.

"Whats up Per?" asked Agate

"Snow told me to get you" said Peridot

* * *

Mage: hey guys glade to be bringing you this new chapter.


End file.
